


Shoelaces | Pricefield { Max x Chloe}

by momstiel



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Awkward, Beautiful view, Bullseye - Freeform, Chloe makes an assumption, Chloe mistakes it, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Hugs, Lighthouse, Marriage Proposal, Max bends over, Sarcasm, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, outside, pricefield, shoelaces, this is why we can't have good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoelaces aren't the only thing about to bind Max and Chloe together. </p><p>Proposal AU <br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoelaces | Pricefield { Max x Chloe}

It was a beautiful day in Arcadia Bay. The smell of fish and salt flew through the air, reaching the noses of two girls who perched themselves by a lighthouse. Grass ruffled beneath their feet, wind blowing through the hair. Sitting down on a striped blanket across from each other, the only connection between their fingers which were intertwined. “Chloe…” The shorter brunette whispered, averting her eyes away from the sinking sun in the horizon above the lake. Her voice was breathless, obviously taken away by the lovely sight.

 

Chloe, upon hearing her name, had turned to face Super Max. She shook her head, a small smirk crawling up on her lips. “Yeah?” The blue haired girl asked, her blue eyes softened. Maxine could have sworn in that minute, she could see the ocean reflecting in the girl’s eyes. The world had froze, allowing both of them to focus on each other in full depth.

 

“I want to live in this moment forever…” Max said honestly, running a hand through her short hair. “But…”

 

Chloe glanced over, giving her an arched eyebrow. Even despite the fact they both were obviously enjoying this time, the taller feared that she was about to be gutted with rejection. “But what?” Still, she couldn’t show that she was afraid. “Don’t tell me you’re basically wasted already!” The taller joked.

 

The brunette let out a stifled laugh, staggering up on her two feet. She offered Chloe a hand to help her get up. The Price chuckled, and took the hand before pulling Max down on her lap. “You are, you little ass.” She joked.

 

Max grinned in response. “Well, don’t you think that it’s getting a little bit dark outside?” The girl motioned out to the falling sun. “I don’t know about you, but walking through these woods in the dark doesn’t exactly sound fun.”

 

“Aw, c’mon Mad Max. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark.” Chloe persisted, wrapping her arms firmly around her girlfriend. She left a kiss on her ear. “Don’t you want to….” Her voice lowered as she attempted to seduce Max relentlessly.

 

Max had leaned back, kissing the girl on the lips for a few seconds before pulling up. “Not here.” She whispered, once more standing up.

 

Fueled by that answer, Chloe followed the girl up. She stood up, and wrapped her arm around Max. “Let’s go home so I can be your faithful chauffeur all night long.” The girl joked.

 

Max glanced at the girl, intrigued. “I’d love to see you convince me to stay up all night when I have a term paper coming up.” She responded, leaning into the touch more than willingly.

  
“Don’t underestimate my powers, Maximoo.” Chloe assured. “Even though I might just be your loyal sidekick, I have some bite of my own.” With that, she readjusted the bullet necklace that was resting peaceful on her chest. “You mess with me, you get the hardcore shit.” She leaned over and picked up the blanket that they had brought.

 

Max watched in amusement, loving how the sun reflected on the girl’s face. Even though she had changed so much, Chloe was still her best friend. Still the one she loved and adored. Turning away at the lake, she scanned over the waves that were peacefully hitting the rocks. Max had forgotten how much she had missed Arcadia Bay. Not only had she missed her friend, she longed for all the small details that made the bay stick out.

  
“Ready to go?” Chloe asked, evicting Max’s thoughts away. She placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder as the sun sank further down. Only a little ray of sunshine guided their path back to their car.

 

“Wait. I need to do something first.” The brunette said, looking down at her shoelaces that had came undone. Bending down on one knee, she went to get tied up but stopped when a gasp had distracted her.

  
Chloe put her pointer finger up as a request for her to stay still. “Oh god.” She gasped, running to a flower patch that was behind the lighthouse. Gathering the flowers most consisting of roses, the taller stumbled up to her feet. She grabbed a long weed to tie the flowers together in an attempt to make a bouquet. After doing so, she quickly slid down on one knee next to Max Caulfield.

 

The brunette looked confused, noticing the blush on the girl’s face. “What are you-.” She was cut off by a kiss on her hand.

  
“Not fair you little shitter! I _NEED TO SAY IT FIRST_.” The blue haired girl asked, a look of excitement in her eyes. “ _ **MaxCaulfieldWillYouMarryMe**_?!” Chloe said, out of breath quickly. "Ha!" 

 

Max looked at her girlfriend with a flushed face, her eyes drawn on the flowers. She took them, and placed them by her feet. “Oh god… yes… but first let me tie my shoe.” She answered, awkwardly tying her shoes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off idea by " http://mapsmizoguchiofficial.tumblr.com/post/131827627867/honestly-i-think-about-the-maxchloe-proposal-all "
> 
> Yeppers. Another short one shot.


End file.
